


Deleted Scenes/Drabbles

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drabbles, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arya Stark, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, oblivious gendry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Deleted scenes and drabbles from the Sex is an emotion in motion series.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99
Collections: Modern Gendrya





	1. Chapter 1

Sex Is Emotion In Motion Deleted Scenes

xX

**Deleted from Part IV of Public Indecency**

Arya checks her watch for what must have been the fifth time in the last hour. Gendry was supposed to be back nearly two hours earlier, well past his tolerance level for one of his father’s parties. He was only supposed to stay for an hour, show his face and then come back to the cafe to keep her company until closing. But he was well passed the time he was supposed to show up and he wasn’t answering her text messages. 

Arya finishes closing up and steps out to lock the front door. She’s just unlocking the front door to the stairs when Gendry pulls up in front of the building. He jumps down out of his truck looking far too happy for someone who just spent the last three hours at a party in a tux with snobby socialites who couldn’t understand why he would rather own his own contracting company rather than continue working for an uppity architecture firm, or worse, his father. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you, I couldn’t hear my phone.”

“It’s fine.” she replies, trying to sound indifferent. “Why couldn’t you hear it?” she asks leading him up the stairs to the front door of her apartment. 

“Mya and Edric couldn’t get out of the party either, so after awhile a bunch of us snuck out and ended up at the bowling alley down the street.” he tells her. He laughs. “Buncha rich kids bowling in tuxedos and evening gowns.”

“That sounds nice. Who else was there?” 

“Myrcella, Bella, Tommen, Jeyne Westerling, and then of course Mya and Edric.” he lists off the names, oblivious to Arya’s sudden annoyance. 

She had no reason to be annoyed, it’s not like he promised to be there that night or that they’re actually dating. He could go out with his half siblings and their friends and the girl whose had a crush on him since they were in Junior High. It wasn’t any of her business and she had no right to be jealous or mad.

“I’m glad you had fun.” she replies, kicking off her shoes and stepping into the bathroom. She washes her face and changes into her yoga pants and the sweatshirt she stole from Gendry years ago. When she comes back out, she finds Gendry sitting on the bed, his back to the headboard. He was still completely dressed as she requested. At the sight of him, she feels the annoyance slip away, watching him flip through Netflix while he waits for her. She curses her inability to stay mad at the big lovable dork. 

Seeming to sense her watching him, he turns to look at her, smiling. “Hey,” he says. Mya and Myrcella were bummed you couldn’t come so they made me promise to make sure you made it to bowling this weekend.” 

“That sounds fun.” she smiles, climbing into bed next to him. She curls up on her side facing him and he smiles sweetly down at her. 

“You wanna watch something or go to bed?” he asks. 

“I want to lie here and appreciate you in that tuxedo.” she replies. 

Gendry chuckles, scooting down to lay beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. “Well then, feast your eyes.” he purrs teasingly.

Arya laughs. “I can’t see that well, stand up.” Gendry looks suspicious but does as she asks, standing beside the bed. She smiles, pleased and looked him up and down. “Okay.” she sits up facing him. “Now take it off.” Growing more suspicious, he reaches up for his bowtie, but she stops him as she speaks again. “Slowly.” 

Gendry huffs. “Are you hinting at a strip tease?” he asks. 

“Maybe.” she grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

He sighed, shaking his head and turning to walk away, certain she’s pouting. Arya watches as he walks over to the speaker on top of her dresser, pulling his phone out and plugging it in. as the music begins to play, she’s certain she looks rather pleased. 

When Gendry turns back around he reaches for his bow tie again, loosening it and pulling it free, tossing it on the armchair in the corner. He kicked off his shoes next. He does a little dance and Arya does her best not to laugh at him, because quite frankly, he’s never been a good dancer, despite her mother’s best efforts. 

His jacket comes off next and then his belt. Removing his shirt is a bit awkward, far too many buttons for it to be sexy, but he makes up for it when he removes his pants, turning his back to her and shaking his ass to the beat. He’s wearing the black briefs she once told him made him look like a GQ model, but those don’t last long either. 

“How was that milady?” he asks when he’s fully devoid of clothing. “Was that up to your standards?” 

Arya smirks. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you exactly what I thought of it.” 

Gendry grins, crawling up the bed to join her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble takes place after What’s Love Got To Do With It **

Arya had never felt so content in her life. With Gendry’s steady heart beat beneath her ear, his large hand drawing gentle patterns against her back. He’s a solid presence under her and she thinks that just maybe she could fall asleep laying on his chest, their breathing in sync. 

Gendry hums absently as her hands shift a bit, fingers winding into the collar of his sweater. He seems to be falling asleep as well, as far as she’s concerned they could lay here forever and she’d never feel anything negative every again. With that thought, she feels a quick burst of joy, rubbing her nose against his shirt like a cat before settling down again. She feels the rumble in his chest before she hears his chuckle. 

This is it, she thinks, this is how I want to spend the rest of my life. Here in Gendry’s arms, warm and cozy and ridiculously in love. All of the anxiety she’d been carrying since she decided to ask Gendry if he wanted a real relationship is gone, replaced now by the warm feeling of satisfaction. After years of pining for her best friend, after a year of pretending she was satisfied with a causal relationship, they were here, just hours into a real relationship.

There was of course the concern that any affection he held for her beyond friendship was a biproduct of all the sex they’ve been having and she supposes no matter how much she knows that’s not true, there will always be a small part of her that wonders and worries. 

“Gendry?” she speaks for the first time in what feels like hours. 

“Hmm.” he hums sleepily. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” It could just be wishful thinking, but she thinks maybe he sounds like he might just be enamored with her. 

“Your fantasy…” she pauses, trying to figure out exactly how to word it. “You said it was a teenage fantasy. Who did you want to do that with in high school?” 

Gendry doesn’t answer right away and for a moment she wonders if she’s fallen asleep, but then she hears him sigh, feels the movement of his chest. 

“You.” he replies, reaching up and taking her hand where it lays on his chest. 

Arya sits up enough to look at him, and he looks back, gently daring her to tell him he’s lying. But she won’t, because she has no doubt that he isn’t lying. Instead she smirks. 

“Pervert.” she laughs.

Gendry huffs, shaking his head. “I felt like one.” he mutters. 

“Really? Did you have other fantasies about me back then?” she shifts around, laying on his chest and setting her chin on her crossed hands. 

“Maybe.” he replies. He doesn’t elaborate. 

“Well, are you going to tell me?” 

Gendry smirks. “What’s it worth to you?” 

“I’ll tell you about my fantasies.”

“You fantasized about me?” 

“Of course. Have you seen yourself?” 

Gendry chuckles. “I may have wanted to take you out to the point at Long Lake.” 

“The local make out spot?” she asks. 

He nods. “When I got my new car, all I really wanted was to take you down there and crawl into the back seat.” he tells her honestly. “Then there was the passageways in your family’s home.”

Arya laughs. “I used to imagine taking you to my secret room in the attic.” 

“So you got to live out your fantasy then.” 

She hums. “So did you, at least one of them.” she pauses. “I also thought about sneaking into the locker room after one of your games.” 

Gendry looks intrigued. “You know I’ve been thinking about joining a club again.” 

“Is that right?” he nods. “I definitely think you should.” Gendry chuckles, which quickly turns into a yawn. “Bed?” Arya asks. 

Gendry hums in agreement, getting to his feet as she climbs off of him. 


End file.
